User talk:Sebapon
Welcome, Sebapon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the File:Kibadda.jpg page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Ironstar (Talk) 22:37, January 11, 2011 You're welcome. Don't worry, your page is a lot better than some pages I've seen. Keep up the good work. 01:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I'm glad you figured out how to use templates, because its a very important skill to have here. If you ever have anymore questions just leave a message on my talk page. Gameplay It has to and it's useless and there is already a gameplay about Patapon Games.For example Patapon 1 missions,Patapon 2 missions,Drums, etc. So it must be deleted.My mission is to let administers delete useless pages and correct articles to make the wiki clean 03:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Skin I really would like to, but I think something like that is up to someone with higher authority like User: Yumipon, who is a bureaucrat. We also need to have a lot more people agree about it, because we don't want a lot of angry users complaining constantly. 03:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) New skin you know they could use all patapon logos in a pattern like 1,2,3 and all characters from top to bottom without blocking the logos from view New Patapedia skin. I've thought of a good skin for this wiki, and this picture would be good for the border/ background, because it does a repeating pattern and has no lines around it. Just an idea. 03:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Skin That might be a good idea too, but would be a little tougher to make. I'll have to think about it. 20:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. I can do anything for the skin, but it might take me a while to do. So does everybody agree we should make a new skin? 20:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Poll I'll just make a poll really quick and maybe a forum. 20:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Color Should I also change the color of the pages when I change the skin too, or should I just leave it white? 20:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The Patapedia Skin I think your second suggestion sounds better, but I'll have to see how each one looks before I decide. 23:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, I tried both. The first one works well. As for the second one, it works but I can't find a link color that will make it stand out in the orange, though white works the best so far. 00:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Characters Sure you can use them. 23:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Patapedia Skin I changed the skin for Patapedia. I know it looks a little bit bright, but is it good? My only complaint is on the homepage those yellow boxes (news, Article of the week, etc.) Blend in a little bit, but I could fix that some time. 04:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, tomorrow I'll fix all the problems caused by the change of coloring. I promise it will look better than before. 04:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey. There is a Rah Gashapon page here. Also, on another note, those edits! Over 200 in less than 2 weeks! But you should only edit your page once and not each individual thing, because some people 'round here get real fussy about that :/ Hey (Again) You should ask Ironstar about that, Yumipon hasn't been on for a while... It's okay. It really wasn't your fault. Mainly it was mine because you had good theme ideas, but I just didn't make it work. 00:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Administation About your request, You probably shouldn't be expecting anything soon. Here's why: #Your edits. You've made 340 edits in a month. That is more than any other person on this wiki. The only person who comes anywhere near you is UNknown Idiot. Most of them are minor and not to the wiki pages themselves. #You are still quite new. I got rollback when I reached 100 edits, and I hadn't even started my User page yet! I'd also been around for a couple of months, and because I stopped Chakapatapon. #This wiki has too many Administrators.Yumipon told me so himself. I'm not even one! And I've stopped 2 mass vandalizers, helped practically every page, and even stopped an impending edit war!. I am not being mean, i'm just saying that I wouldn't be excpecting it any time soon.